


The Countdown

by Anna_Rose17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Countdowns, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Not Really Character Death, gerita - Freeform, small angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Rose17/pseuds/Anna_Rose17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person is born with a number telling them the age they will be when they die. What will happen when Feliciano's childhood friend, who he thought was dead, turns out to be alive and his new roommate?</p><p>Hetalia and it's characters do not belong to me.</p><p>Also on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Yay. This idea came to me in math class and I decided to post it.

Feliciano’s POV

I know when I will die. Everyone does. It’s something we are born with. Resting on our hips lies a number. This number is the age you will be when you die. You don’t know the date, just your age. Mine says 91. My parents are very happy about that. It means that I will live a long life. 

When I was born, my first birthday was my -91st. We do this so that when we die, we reach our death age, we are at 0. It’s technical name is Warnings Of Unnatural/Natural Death, or WOUND, but everyone calls it the countdown.

On rare occasions, the countdown is wrong. When someone dies, but only for, say 6 seconds, but the doctors bring them back, the clock is still off, so they start in the positives. Their next birthday will be their 1st birthday. It’s rare, but it happens. 

Most of my friends have countdowns that are in the 70s-90s. All except for one. Ludwig. He’s my best friend and he lives down the street from me. His countdown ends at 10. I didn’t realize what that meant until I was 8. Ludwig understood, but he didn’t say anything. 

Today is his last birthday. He’s been alive for 10 years so sometime this year, he will die. On his birthday, I brought him a photo album. It contained all of the pictures that were taken of us over the years. I held him tight and cried into his shoulder when the party ended. I don’t know when he will die, but I know it’ll be soon. I don’t want to handle that.

My birthday was a few months earlier, in March. Now it’s October and for the first time, I realized how perfect this month is for what will happen. Ludwig is like the dying leaves. They are still here now, but soon, they will be gone. 

My parents walked me home at 7pm. I walked up to my room and cried into my pillow. “Fratello,” Lovino, my older brother, said. “Please don’t cry. The potato bastard is still here.” He said, rubbing my back. I hid my face in his shoulder and cried some more. “I don’t want him to go!” I sobbed. Lovino didn’t say anything. While he didn’t like Ludwig, he didn’t hate him and he knows that he is very important to me. 

“Do you want to sneak over?” Lovino said, filling the air with sounds other than my sobs. I nodded and looked up at him. “Grab your camera. Make your bed so it looks like you’re sleeping in it and meet me outside in 5 minutes.” Lovino instructed. I did as I was told and stuffed my pillow under my covers and took a stuffed animal and put that as my head. When I was satisfied with my work, I grabbed my camera and tip-toed down the stairs and out the front door. I heard Lovino talking to our parents, saying that he got me to go to sleep and that he wanted to go to Antonio’s house. 

When Lovino finally got our parents to let him go, he joined me on the porch. “We have 2 hours.” He said, starting to walk down to Ludwig’s house. “Will Ludwig’s parents get mad that we are there?” I asked. Lovino swore under his breath and stopped walking. “We’ll have to climb up to his bedroom.” Lovino said, starting to walk again. He suddenly made a sharp turn into the forest. “Why are we going here?” I asked. 

“This way makes it so that we can climb up to Ludwig’s window through that huge tree.” Lovino explained. I nodded and followed him eagerly. Lovino stopped at the tree that led into Ludwig’s room. 

“Do you need help getting up?” He asked. I shook my head and began to climb up. My leg slipped and I scrapped my knee against the bark. I hissed in pain but continued to climb. When I made it up, Lovino began his climb. I snapped a stick off of the branch and scratched Ludwig’s window with it.

Ludwig was sitting at his desk, his blond hair falling in his face. He turned around, eyes full of surprise, before running over and opening the window and pulling me in. While I am older than him, Ludwig is much stronger and taller than me. 

“Oh sure, don’t help me!” Lovino grumbled from the window. Ludwig was about to help him, but Lovino had already crawled in. “What are you two doing here?” Ludwig asked. “I didn’t want to leave you!” I cried, cuddling into his shoulder. Ludwig rubbed my back and tried to calm me down.

I pushed away from Ludwig and smiled. “But I’m here now.” Ludwig nodded. I sat down on his bed, sitting criss-cross applesauce, and patted the bed for Ludwig to sit next to me. He obliged and sat down. I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent. 

I heard a snap and opened my eyes. Lovino was standing in front of us, camera in hand. “There was a reason I asked you to take your camera.” He grumbled. I laughed at him, but soon that laugh turned into a yawn. I rested against Ludwig again and mumbled, “G’night Ludwig.” He held me and mumbled a good night. 

When I woke up the next morning, I was in my bed. I searched around for my camera and found it sitting in the drawer of my nightstand. I flipped through the pictures that Lovino took. The first one, I knew about. The rest were of Ludwig and me asleep, cuddling on the bed. 

I smiled at the picture, but my smile fades when my mom came in, her face stained with tears. She sat down next to me and took my hand. “Feliciano. As you know, Ludwig reached the end of his countdown yesterday.” I nodded, scared of where this was going. A part of me hoped she would say that the countdown was broken and Ludwig would live a long life. That the tears on her face were tears of joy. 

She took a deep breath and let it go. “Ludwig and his parents were in a car crash this morning. Ludwig didn't make it out of it.” I gasped, pressing my hand against my mouth, afraid of the sobs that would tear through the room. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall down my face. 

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, but when I opened my eyes, it wasn't my mom. It was Lovino. “It's a good thing that we got those pictures last night.” While his voice was steady, I heard the pain seeping through his words. All the fights and insults never meant anything besides Lovino being protective of me. I cried harder into his shoulder and he rocked me back and forth, muttering calming words in my ear. 

My mom got off the bed and went downstairs. “W-will we g-go to the f-funeral?” I asked. Lovino shook his head. “That would be too much for you.” He said. “But I need to say good bye!” I insisted. Lovino shook his head. “We aren't going.” He stood up and pulled me off the bed. “Come on. Let's go make some pasta and wurst. While the fact that we are making wurst in our kitchen makes me very upset, I think this is the only way we can honor his memory at the moment.” Lovino said. I nodded and followed him downstairs. 

Even making pasta didn't make me feel better. Lovino noticed this but he didn't say anything. I'm grateful for that. If he did, I would probably start crying. 

When we finished the food, I walked back up to my room. I curled up in my bed and meant through the photo album that my parents gave me when they made Ludwig’s. I smiled at the pictures before I felt very drowsy. I closed the book and held it against my chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

*-*-*-*8 Years Later*-*-*-*

“Hey Fratello! Get your ass out of bed!” Lovino called up. I groaned and put my head under my pillow. “You don't want to be late for moving into your dorm.” I nodded, even though I knew Lovino couldn’t see me. I rolled out of bed and put on the clothes I had pulled out the night before. 

All of my stuff was packed up in the boxes that were now scattered in the living room, ready to be put into the moving van. The only thing that remained in my room were my bedsheets, my pajamas from last night and the old picture of me and Ludwig from when we were kids. 

I picked up the photo and held it in my hand. “We’re off to college.” I whispered, kissing the photo. I folded the sheets, places the photo on them and walked downstairs. When I reached the living room, I placed the sheets down and walked into the kitchen. 

“Good morning Lovino.” I said, picking up the plate that had the omelet that Lovino made for me. “Morning to you too. I made you breakfast. Don’t think anything of it. This is only because you are going off to college today.” Lovino said. 

I’m starting my freshman year of college, while Lovino is going into his junior year. He has an apartment a few blocks away from the campus that he shares with his boyfriend, Antonio, but I decided to live in the dorm rooms. 

By now, I am -73. Lovino is -69. Antonio, Francis and Ludwig’s older brother, Gilbert, get a kick out of that. I ate up the rest of my omelet and started to move my stuff into the car. “Mom and dad will be coming to help in half an hour.” Lovino said, getting into the driver’s seat and starting the car. I hopped into the passenger side and rested my head against the window. 

I held the photograph in my hands and looked down at it. “I used to think I would go to college with Ludwig.” I said quietly. While he died 8 years ago, I never truly got over it. Lovino rolled his eyes. “The same way you wanted to go to prom with him and graduate with him and go on your first date together. I’ve heard it all.” Lovino said. 

I shook my head. “Well, anyway. Do you think my roommate will be nice?” I asked, bouncing up and down in my seat. “We’ll see. College freshmen are dicks.” Lovino said. I rolled my eyes. “You say that about everyone.” Lovino turned to look at me. “It’s because it’s true.” 

The rest of the drive to the dorms didn’t take that long. When we got there. Lovino parked the car and walked us to the room assignment table. I would be in room 219B. I skipped off to my room, and Lovino followed close behind. 

I went up to my room and opened the door. A man with slicked back blond hair and wonderfully toned muscles was making his bed. He wore a black tank top that showed off his back muscles. I smiled. “Hi! My name is Feliciano Vargas! I’m your roommate.” The man looked up at me and I gasped. “Oh, my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I had writer's block for my other fics so I decided to write this one. I have my math SOL tomorrow and I don't wanna do it but I have to!

Feliciano’s POV

“O-oh, well it’s nice to meet you.” I said, walking over to my bed. I pulled out the bed sheets and began to make my bed. My hands were shaking so hard that when I tried to tuck the corner, it just went right back onto the bed.

“Here, let me help you.” Ludwig said, taking the sheet and making the bed. The way he made it was so neat, almost exactly like he used to make it. “T-thanks. I don’t know what came over me.” I said, laughing slightly. It sounded off. “First day jitters maybe.” Ludwig said.

I noticed he didn’t smile when he talked. While he sounded happy, his facial expression didn’t change. “I hope you don’t mind,” he continued. “I do get up early. I normally go for a run before I start getting ready for class.” Ludwig went back to his side and started to finish unpacking.

“I don’t mind. I have trouble getting up on time so that might help actually.” I said, chuckling. I noticed that a small smile graced his lips, but it disappeared when Lovino walked in. “Hey fratello, who’s your ro- holy fuck.” Lovino said.

I glared at him, shaking my head. It appeared that Ludwig had memory loss. I made a note to talk to Gilbert about this. “This is Ludwig Beilschmidt. Ludwig, this is my big brother Lovino.” Ludwig walked over and shook Lovino’s hand. “A pleasure.” He said before going back to his stuff.

Lovino just nodded and pulled me over to a corner in the room. “I thought he was dead!” Lovino hissed. I put my head in my hands. “I did too!” Lovino hugged me for a second then let go. I watched him walk over to Ludwig.

“So, bastard. What’s your death counter?” Lovino asked. I walked over to my bed and unpacked, listening intensly to what Ludwig would say. “It’s positive 78. I died for 7 seconds when I was a kid and had memory loss from it. I was 10 at the time.” He said, not looking at Lovino.

“Oh, do you remember anything?” I asked. “Not much. Not anything really. Just a pair of golden brown eyes. My brother said that they belonged to someone I was close to. He never told me who.” Ludwig said. He put the last item down on his shelf and stepped back to admire his work. He walked forward, moving a picture to the right just a bit before sitting down at his desk.

I set down my mirror on my desk and looked at it. ‘Golden brown eyes’ I thought to myself. “Well fratello, I’ll be heading out. We should go to see tomato bastard later.” He said. I nodded, knowing that Gilbert would be at Toni’s. Lovino walked out of the dorm, leaving Ludwig and me alone.

“So, since you asked me, it’s only fair that I know what your death number is.” Ludwig said, not looking up from his computer. “Oh, I’m supposed to die at 91. I am currently -78. My brother is -69.” I said. Ludwig shut the lid on his computer and turned to look at me. “My brother would make so many jokes about that age. He’s -39.” Ludwig sounded very upset about his brother’s age.

Everyone knows that Gilbert will die at 61. We don’t know how, but for those of us with longer life spans, it does make us sad that we won’t be able to spend a lot of time with Gilbert when we’re old. Especially Gilbert’s boyfriend, Roderich.

I walked over and hugged Ludwig. I don’t know what came over me, but I knew that he was sad and in need of some cheering up. “Thank you Feliciano.” He whispered, not really hugging back, more of patting my back. It didn’t worry me, the tone of his voice let me know that he did appreciate the hug.

I smiled at let go. “What classes do you have?” I asked. “I’m majoring in Military History and I’m minoring in Political Science. What are you doing?” It doesn’t surprise me that Ludwig would do those thing. When he was younger, I knew he wanted to own a business with many other corporations apart of it. He wanted to be successful.

“I’m learning to be a chef. I’m also doing some art classes.” I said. I’ve always favored the arts. I need to look around for a job soon, and my experience with arts and cooking could come in handy. Well, maybe not art, but definitely cooking because until I graduate, I can work in restaurants. Maybe not as the head cook, but at least as a waiter.

“Well, then you must be good at making dinner.” Ludwig joked. I nodded enthusiastically. “I am. Though, I don’t think I’ll be able to buy the stuff I need to make the dinners.” I said. “Though I might be able to keep some left overs for when I am making stuff for class.” I said. Ludwig nodded, a full smile appearing on his face. It was a very pretty smile. He should smile more.

I was about to say something when my phone buzzed. I checked the messages and I had received a text from my brother. “Hey fratello. Come over to our (Antonio and my) house. You should talk to Gilbert.”

“I’ve got to get going. I’ll be back in about 3 hours.” I said, grabbing my jacket. Ludwig nodded and went back to his computer. I walked out the door and down to the bus stop. Since I didn’t drive my car to school, I’ll have to take the bus to Toni’s.

The trip wasn’t that long and luckily when I got there, Lovino had taken my car over. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Antonio opened the door, a bright smile on his face. “Ah, Feliciano! It’s nice to see you!” He said. “You too, Antonio!” I said, hugging him. Antonio hugged me back, he always does.

“Come in.” Antonio said, gesturing into the house. I walked into the living room, Gilbert and Francis lounging on the couch, Lovino sitting in a chair. “Hey Gilbert, can we talk?” I asked. Gilbert nodded and walked over to me.

He walked into the kitchen and I followed. “What’s up?” He asked. “Why is Ludwig my roommate? I thought he was dead!” I cried. Gilbert froze. “I didn’t want you to know! He lost his memory and that was a fate worse than death.” Gilbert said. “I grew up thinking that he died! And now, now I meet him and he has no memory! You could have at least told me!” I cried. Now tears were streaming down my face. Gilbert hugged me and I cried into his shoulder.

I let go and wiped my eyes. “I just wish you would’ve told me. Especially since he remembers my eyes.” I said quietly. Gilbert nodded. “He loved you, you know. He may not have known that, but he did.” Gilbert said. “I loved him too.”

I took a deep breath and smiled. “At least I have him back now.” I said. Gilbert nodded and we walked back to the living room. As we walked back to the living room, we saw Lovino and Antonio making out in the hallway.

“Get a room” Gilbert teased. Lovino growled as Antonio pulled him back to their bedroom. “This is our hou-hmmf.” Lovino called out. I giggled and sat down next to Francis. “Hello Francis. Out of curiosity, did you know that Ludwig didn’t die?” I asked. “Oui, I did. I’m sorry Feli, I couldn’t tell you.” Francis said. I nodded. “I know. I understand.” I said.

“So how did you find out?” He asked. “Ludwig is now my college roommate.” I said. Francis smiled. “Will you make a move on him?” He asked. I thought for a second. “I would love to, but I don’t want to damage our friendship. I don’t want him to be uncomfortable rooming with me.” I said.

Francis rolled his eyes. “He loves you. He may not know it, but he does. If your eyes are the one thing that he remembers, I consider that love. That doesn’t fade.” Francis leaned back on the couch. “You should go after him.”

Maybe I should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, this chapter is shorter than the last, but I couldn't write anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ready for this school year to be done. Only a few more days! Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit. My keyboard is being a little bitch and it's not letting me type correctly. I still can, but some letters won't show up and the shift key is being strange. But I managed to type this up.

Ludwig’s POV

Feliciano got back to the dorm around 7pm. I couldn’t shake the feeling like I knew him. The way he laughed stirred something in me, something familiar. Even his, admittedly very rude, older brother seemed very familiar.

I spent the last few hours mapping out the campus, finding the quickest way to get to my classes. Feliciano came back, looking a bit upset. “Are you ok?” I asked. It was weird, he looked so upset. He was so happy earlier. “U-um, yeah! I just...just have a lot on my mind.” Feliciano went to his desk and pulled out a picture. He held it up to his chest before putting the picture into the drawer of his bedside table.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I may not be the best with emotions, but I do know it’s not good to keep them bottled up. Feliciano took a deep breath. “Someone that I haven’t seen in a very long time has recently came back into my life, but they don’t really know who I am. They forgot. I mean, I haven’t seen them since I was in elementary school, but still. I just don’t know how to handle it.” 

I sat there for a second. How could anyone forget Feliciano? “I guess, you’ll just have to make them remember.” I said. It may not be my best advice, but it’s the only kind I have. Feliciano looked up at me. “Do you think that will work?” I noticed that he had tears in his eyes and he was trying hard to hold them in. 

I walked over to his bed and wrapped my arms around him. I never do this kind of thing. I keep to myself. I’m systematic. I don’t do emotions. But Feliciano is different. “I don’t know, but you can’t know until you try.” I said. He started to cry into my chest and I held him through it. 

When he calmed down, Feliciano smiled at me. “Do you have anything going on after class?” He asked. “Besides the inevitable homework, I don’t think so.” I replied. “Great! We should go somewhere!” He said, jumping up. “I don’t know, we really need to work.” I said. 

Feliciano punched my shoulder lightly. “Come on Ludwig! It’s college! We need at least one one other friend.” Feliciano said, falling back onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling. “Why?” I asked, walking to my desk and opening my computer. “Memories! Come on, please?” I looked over at him, which was my first mistake. He was looking at me, his eyes wide and glistening. Damn puppy eyes.

“Fine. But we will come back here at 10.” I said. Feliciano smiled and hugged me. “Thanks Ludwig!” I looked at the clock . 8:15. I don’t have anything going on tonight so I might text Gilbert. 

Ludwig : Hello Gilbert.

Gilbert : Oh hey West! How’s college? Have you already forgotten about me?

Ludwig : I literally just started college and I’m texting you, do you think I forgot about you?

Gilbert : True. So tell me about your roommate?

Ludwig : His name is Feliciano. He’s energetic and very happy. He’s learning to be a chef but he’s also doing art classes.

Gilbert : So he’s the opposite of you?

Ludwig : Yes. But he’s nice. We’re going somewhere after class tomorrow.

Gilbert : Does my little brother have a boyfriend? ;)

Ludwig : No! He’s just a friend! 

Gilbert : Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, Imma let you have some alone time.

Ludwig : Not dating. 

Gilbert : Suuuuurrrrreeee. See ya West.

I rolled my eyes and put my phone away. “Who were you texting?” Feliciano asked. “My brother. He’s an idiot sometimes.” I said. Feliciano laughed, nodding. “I understand. My big brother took his sweet time figuring out that he actually loved the guy who is now his boyfriend.” 

“My brother has trouble confronting his feelings, so he tries to annoy others when they do anything that could potentially cause emotions to stir. Seriously, it took about 7 people just to get him to actually start dating his boyfriend.” I said, thinking about all the times Elizaveta looked like she was ready to murder Gilbert because he kept chickening out on telling Roderich how he felt. 

“I should meet your brother sometime.” Feliciano said, though the way he said it made it sound like he was holding back laughter. “I don’t think your brother liked me.” I said. He did call me a bastard. “Well, he’s like that with everyone. Though he did seem more hostile towards you,” Feliciano stated. 

“I’m not surprised,” Feliciano continued. “This is the first time that I’ve lived alone. Well, alone-ish. I have you.” Feliciano said his whole sentence with a smile on his face. I don’t understand how he does that. “I guess I understand. It must be hard to accept that his little brother is growing up.” I said, thinking back on how Gilbert acted like we were never going to see each other again. 

“You must be right.” Feliciano nodded. He yawned and stretched, laying back on his bed. “I’m going to go brush my teeth and change into my pajamas.” Feliciano walked out, leaving me alone in the dorm. “How is he going to bed? It’s only 8:30?” I mumbled to myself. I shook it off, taking out my text book.

“Why are you studying when you could be sleeping?” Feliciano walked back into the room. He walked to his bed and got under the covers. “I don’t want to be behind on my classes, so I’m getting an early start. This will also help when I have homework.” I explained, highlighting a section.

“Well you do that. I’m going to go to sleep. Night Luddy!” Feliciano said sleepily. I smiled at the nickname he gave me. “Good night Feliciano.” I went back to my work. I started to feel sleepy, the rhythm of Feliciano’s breathing lulling me to sleep.

I took out my phone and made sure my alarms were set for tomorrow. When I was sure I’d be able to get up early, I got cleaned up and went to bed. I looked at Feliciano once more before I turned off the light. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep to the sounds of his breathing and the muffled voices in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't make this longer. Mostly because if I introduced Kiku into this chapter, it would make it much longer, but then I would have to wait longer to publish it because I would get very frustrated with my computer. 
> 
> One more thing, my friend, Ruby, wrote this about my English teacher and a tin can and she told me to publish it.
> 
> A Tin Can and Dan The Man
> 
> One day Dan The Man walked up to my door with a can. When he opened the door he smacked me and then slammed the door. rip. the end.
> 
> THEN HE RESURRECTED FROM THE DEAD AND MET GOD.
> 
> now it tha end.
> 
> 8/8 literature. 
> 
> Judge her not me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back (finally). I was in Paris and I didn't have my computer and then when I got back I just had severe writer's block, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit sucky. Speaking of this chapter, I'm not in college and all I know about it is from tumblr, Buffy, and fanfic so I'm sorry if this isn't 100% accurate. I did try to research stuff, but the info wasn't too clear. Anyway, onto the chapter.

Ludwig’s POV

Waking up in the morning was fairly easy. Seeing as I wake up at 6 am anyway, it felt normal. What didn’t feel normal was waking up with someone else in my room. All my life I’ve had my own room. I’m not saying that I minded Feliciano, I’m saying I mind his tendencies. And by tendencies, I mean sleep walking.

Never in my life have I woken up to someone gripping my torso for dear life. When my alarm went off, I woke up, but Feliciano didn’t. I’m grateful for that because now that I’ve had some time to adjust, I might handle the situation better than I would if I was grouchy. “Feliciano,” I whispered, gently shaking his shoulders. He didn’t move. “Feliciano,” I announced, a bit louder this time. He really can stay asleep, I thought.

“I need to get up,” I muttered. I looked down at Feliciano, who was still fast asleep. “WAKE UP!” I yelled. Feliciano jerked awake and fell off the bed. “Are you ok?” I asked. Feliciano nodded and rubbed his eyes. “Why was I in your bed?” He asked. “I don’t know. When my alarm went off, you were just there. You might have walked over in your sleep.” I suggested, getting out of bed.

I began to make the bed again, straightening the pillows and smoothing out the wrinkles in the sheets. “I guess. Hey, didn’t you say you were going to go for a run?” Feliciano asked, his normal energy returning. “Yes, I am. I’m just going to get cleaned up and put on some proper exercise clothes.” I said, grabbing my water bottle out of my bag. “Can I come with you?” Feliciano asked. “Will you be able to keep up?” Feliciano doesn’t seem like the type to be that athletic. “I don’t know, but I can try!” He stated, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Ok, you can come. We’ll be going out in 15 minutes, no later.” I said, grabbing my clothes and walking out to get cleaned up. 

Feliciano made it out to the front of the dorms a minute before I was about to leave. “Ok, well, today will be shorter than normal because I don’t know the campus yet so today we are keeping the dorm building in sight.” I explained. Feliciano nodded his head. “How fast do you run?” He asked. “I jog, so I’m not going as fast as I could. Though I do go pretty fast.” I explained. 

Feliciano smiled. “Ok! Let’s go!” He said. I started to run, picking up a steady pace. Feliciano was slower than I was and his pace was very uneven. “If you’re having trouble keeping up, try to even out your steps and the speed you’re going at.” I called back. I saw Feliciano nod and look down at his feet. His speed definitely evened out, but his steps were still uneven. 

I slowed down and ran next to Feliciano. “Try to run at the same time as me.” I told him. I kept the slow pace until Feliciano had even steps. “When can we stop?” Feliciano panted. “Soon. We’re almost back to the dorm entrance.” Feliciano sighed and tried to go faster. “You don’t have to push yourself.” I explained. “Endurance is more important than the speed that you run.” Feliciano slowed down again and stayed silent. 

When we made it back to the dorm, Feliciano collapsed onto the steps. “And you do this every morning?” He asked, sounding amazed. “Yes. I’ve done this ever since I started high school.” Feliciano shook his head. “I don’t know how you do that.” He said. 

I checked my watch. 7:05. “Do you want to go get breakfast?” I asked. “Sure. Can we just pick up some cereal from the store and eat it in the dorm?” Feliciano suggested. “Sure. Let’s go.”

\---Time Skip---  
(A/N This is where I’m kind of lost. I don’t know what college is like, so I’m sorry if this isn’t 100% accurate.)

My first class was at 9:30 am. I grabbed the stuff that I needed and walked to the lecture hall. I didn’t recognize anybody when I walked in so I looked around for an empty seat. There was a seat by a boy with black hair, sketching on a drawing pad.

“Would you mind if I sit here?” I asked. The boy looked up and shook his head. “I don’t mind.” He said quietly. “What’s your name?” I asked, trying to make conversation. “My name is Kiku Honda, and yours?” he’s very polite, I noted. “My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt.” I said. 

“Why are you studying Military History?” Kiku asked, looking down at his drawing. “I find it interesting. I’m also taking Political Science.” I explained. “Do you want to be a politician?” He inquired. “I might. I mostly want to start my own company.” I said. Being the boss of a successful company has always been my dream. It’s very rational and it seems like something I would enjoy. 

“Why are you taking Military History?” If Kiku would ask about my interests, I should ask about his. “Same as you, it’s interesting. History is interesting to me. Looking back on others’ lives and then using that to make sure we don’t make the same mistakes is important.” Kiku stated. 

He kept his eyes on his drawing, which depicted a younger boy standing and looking at a man bowing in front of him. They were both dressed in victorian style clothes, the man dressed in what appeared to be a butler uniform. 

“You can draw really well.” I commented. Kiku looked a bit startled before mumbling a thank you. “I draw as a hobby.” He explained, though he did use his hand to cover the drawing after that. We stopped talking after that and waited for the professor to come in. 

After the class was over, I looked over at Kiku and asked, “Do you want to come over to study? My roommate is dragging me out to do something tonight and I want to get some time to study in before we go out.” I know Feliciano wants us to go out around 7pm, so that will allow some time to study.

“Sure. I know that studying with a partner will help us remember all the information.” Kiku said. “My dorm is 219B. We’re leaving tonight at 7, so if you want to come over at 5:30, that will give us an hour and a half.” I said. Kiku nodded. “I’ll be there. See you later Ludwig.” Kiku walked away after giving a small smile. Well, Feliciano said he wanted at least one other friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add Kiku so badly, you don't even know. And yes, he was drawing Sebastian and Ciel from Black Butler. Also, about the running scene, I go running every morning, and that's basically my thoughts. Endurance is more important that speed. (I say trying to make up for the fact that I am a slow runner.)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, it get's fluffier. I need GerIta fluff in my life.


End file.
